


you've got something on your neck

by liliette



Series: drarry one-shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Dom Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, Drarry, First Dates, First Kiss, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Neck Kissing, Neck fetish, Oblivious Harry Potter, Pet Names, Room of Requirement, Shocked Friends, Sub Harry Potter, Top Draco Malfoy, fluff mainly, idk lots of characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliette/pseuds/liliette
Summary: when will harry not have something on his neck?(part of my drarry one-shot collection)





	you've got something on your neck

**Author's Note:**

> okay so here's the first drarry one-shot i completed. i hope it isn't too cliché or unbearable.  
>  **warnings:** just kisses and hickeys :) no smut sorry? does harry coming inside his pants bc draco eats his skin count as smut? i feel like i'm the only person who prefers fluff over smut and i LOVE FLUFFY SMUT HAHAHA like what's lust without love  
>  **word count:** approximately 4.2k
> 
> set in end of 5th year/beginning of 6th year.

"you've got something on your neck."

the harsh wind blew skin-penetrating ice bits into his face, causing him to rub his face in an attempt to soothe the sting.

harry saw the castle door slowly closing as he directed his eyes to the speaker.

instead of his usual sneer, malfoy was staring at him with an odd expression, his eyes fixed on the upper part of harry's neck, an inch above where harry's gryffindor scarf rested.

harry rubbed around his neck, finding nothing but skin.

"underneath your chin," malfoy clarified. "is that dry skin?"

"oh, yeah," harry said, befuddled by the actually civil conversation he was having with malfoy. and, he added as an afterthought, why on earth would malfoy be looking under his chin?

"if it doesn't go away in a few months, i think you should go check it out," malfoy stated with his usual bored expression. it was as if the bitter cold didn't bother him one bit.

"er, right," said harry, turning his attention on the patch of skin flaking off his neck.

by the time he looked up, malfoy was gone, and harry was standing alone ankle-deep in the snow.

\--

"do you have a mosquito bite on your neck?"

harry turned from the forest of trees to face the source of sound.

it was malfoy again. strangely enough, after the previous encounter, he had left harry alone for two months without any causing any disturbances.

"yeah." feeling slightly uneasy by malfoy's unblinking gaze, harry automatically lifted a hand to scratch at the back at his neck, only to jerk a little when his nail scraped against his skin unpleasantly.

the sun burned down on him, and by the flushed look on malfoy's face, he could tell malfoy wasn't too keen on the out-of-ordinary april weather.

"you shouldn't scratch it; it will become a bother. it's also quite infectious." malfoy stared at him with a look of disapproval and a hint of sympathy.

"erm, right, thanks," harry stuttered awkwardly, dropping his hand.

"yeah." malfoy nodded at him, and then he strode back to the castle, his robes swishing with elegance.

\--

"you have something on your neck."

"again?" harry groaned, stopping to feel his neck.

"i reckon it's chocolate," malfoy said, his lips twitching slightly with the hint of a smirk. "you'd better get it off, potter, before some kind of bug comes and feeds on you. or before weasley licks it off. i've heard he's got an appetite for almost anything."

"he's perfectly normal, thank you very much," harry defended, glaring at malfoy.

malfoy just shrugged. "alright, whatever. just please rid yourself of that horrible sweet."

"chocolate is... great," harry disagreed lamely.

"i can tell how highly you think of it. your choice of vocabulary is fascinating, potter. once again, chocolate-" he made a face of disgust as he enunciated the word "-is a destructive nuisance that should be removed from the world."

harry shook his head.

"no," he argued stubbornly. "it warms you up. it's nice. it's chocolate. i don't understand how you can't like it."

malfoy sighed with a superior manner. "you know, potter, some people have different opinions."

harry opened his mouth to protest, but malfoy was somehow already at the entrance of the great hall.

\--

"you've got a bug on your neck."

malfoy just kept popping up unexpectedly.

harry could have jumped a mile from the surprise, but his feet were stuck in the spring mud.

"thanks," he muttered, picking a small fly from the base of his neck. he glanced at malfoy, only to find his grey eyes fixed intently on the skin where the fly had just been.

"er, malfoy?" he said tentatively.

malfoy's gaze snapped up. he blushed a little, the fog in his eyes disappearing as they cleared, turning icy and emotionless again.

"were you eating chocolate off your neck again?"

harry blinked.

"when did you get the impression i was eating chocolate off my neck?"

malfoy raised his eyebrows. "you're telling me you somehow smudged chocolate on your neck without actually eating it from your neck?"

"er," harry said lamely. "i don't know."

malfoy snorted.

"you've got to take better care of your neck. if you're not careful, a leech could get stuck there and you wouldn't even notice. come on, potter, you really don't want your weaslette to bite that chocolate-covered bug infested neck of yours, do you?"

"what?" harry said, confused.

"honestly potter. does she not kiss your neck?" malfoy said, scowling a moment later at his choice of words.

harry frowned at the peculiar question. "pardon?"

" _ginevra weasley,_ " malfoy drawled. "your lover."

"my-" harry started. "my lover?"

" _yes,_ " malfoy grimaced.

"she's not my lover. i don't like her," harry stated firmly, realisation dawning upon him.

"that's good to get out in the open, potter, but you don't need to be so blunt."

"no, no!" harry panicked, wringing his hands. "i do like her! just not in that way!"

"oh," said malfoy. "well, in that case, come to hogsmeade with me saturday, potter." his face turned a bit red as he said the sentence, and harry wasn't sure whether it was from the sun or the question.

"hogsmeade?"

"yes," malfoy gestured, waving his hand. "you can't possibly be that dense. i thought we've been going there for years."

"right, hogsmeade," harry said, clearing his throat. "er, why?"

"you need someone to watch out for your neck. god knows what lives on it when i'm not around."

"right. yeah, okay."

"i'll see you saturday, potter," malfoy nodded, and he left harry. again. but this time, in addition to being confused, harry was quite happy.

\--

"where were you?"

harry quickly shed his coat, hurriedly taking a seat across from malfoy.

"er, sorry. hagrid insisted on showing me his new collection of blundering bluebells," harry explained apologetically.

malfoy waved his hand in an exasperated motion. "potter, i don't care about that hippogriff."

"hey, don't call hagrid that!" harry defended.

"i can call him whatever i please, as you are almost a half hour late," malfoy sniffed.

"i'm sorry!" harry said.

"you'd better be. now, care to explain why there is a purple stain on your neck?"

harry groaned. "i told him he shouldn't have squeezed the nectar out of them."

malfoy raised his eyebrows. "bluebells have nectar?"

"never mind," said harry quickly, not wanting to stay on the subject. it wasn't exactly what he would say on an ideal date with malfoy, if meeting at the three broomsticks was considered a date.

"hmmph," malfoy said snobbishly.

madam rosmerta saw that harry's seat was finally occupied. she strode over to take their orders.

"erm, just a butterbeer, please," harry said politely.

"some vanillamilk mead," malfoy said.

madam rosmerta nodded and left.

" _butterbeer?_ still, potter? i thought that obsession was over."

"what in the name of hell is vanillamilk mead?" harry demanded, scrunching up his face at the thought. "i thought we weren't permitted alcohol."

"just like butterbeer, it's not actual alcohol. honestly, potter, get some common sense."

although the words were insulting, malfoy's tone didn't have the hatred he had once reserved for harry.

nevertheless, harry glared at him. after a minute of silence, harry started to tap his foot. there was a question that had been bugging him since malfoy had asked him to the three broomsticks, and he finally blurted, "why did you ask me to come to hogsmeade with you?"

malfoy lifted an eyebrow. "you're so daft, potter." he took harry's hand, which was resting on the table.

harry flinched at the action with shock, then relaxed his hand in malfoy's. this was something he hadn't been able to do with cho, but with malfoy, it felt surprisingly right.

malfoy noticed the flinch, but kept a firm grip on harry's hand. "i like you, you blind bat," he said nonchalantly, as if harry were merely just another one of his inferiors.

"oh," harry breathed in return.

when their drinks arrived with madam rosmerta giving them unsubtle glances, malfoy didn't even bat an eye. he kept his gaze fixated on harry's face, saying, "i hope i didn't ask you on this date for nothing."

harry's breath hitched at the mention of this being a date.

a moment of silence ticked by with harry's heart beating unsteadily and his breathing ragged and nervous.

"did i?" malfoy prompted.

"no," harry said.

"then i demand for you to call me draco."

malfoy proceeded to kiss harry, his lips tasting of mint. harry awkwardly moved his mouth against malfoy's, worrying about his chapped lips and uncleaned mouth. however, malfoy didn't seemed bothered by it, and when they broke apart, _malfoy_ had turned into _draco._

"i want you to call me harry," harry announced.

draco let out a relieved chuckle, and harry swayed slightly at the sound.

"good, _harry,_ " he replied, and leaned in for another kiss.

\--

"draco?"

"hmm?"

draco stopped kissing harry's neck for a moment, causing harry to groan out at the loss of contact.

the room of requirement did really provide them everything; there was a burning fireplace in front of the velvet loveseat the two sat on. however, what harry craved the most was draco's lips on him at all times, and the room unfortunately did not provide that.

"how did you notice every time there was something on my neck? and why are you kissing it? you said i wouldn't want ginny to kiss it because it was bug infested and, well, you know."

"i love your collarbones," draco said simply, kissing this skin there. "and i want to be the cause of you having something on your neck, not a damn bug or an unqualified sweet. also, you're _mine._ "

"oh," harry said contently, arching out his neck just a tiny bit, wishing draco would go back to putting his lips on his skin.

draco smiled, and instead he attached his lips to harry's own pair.

harry moaned, his hands sneaking up to stroke draco's soft strands of hair.

"i lo-i really like you," harry breathed into the kiss, stopping himself before he could say anything else stupid. it had only been three months, and they hadn't seen each other since they had departed for the summer.

draco pulled back, and harry could see that his stormy irises had clouded up.

"harry? did you mean to say you love me?" draco queried.

harry sometimes hated himself for being so reckless and plain obvious. he wished he'd think more.

"n-no," he stuttered, but of course draco saw through him.

draco sighed and pecked his lips.

"babe, you know i love you too?" draco said, sending fluttering sensations through harry's body.

"really?" harry said, shocking draco with his look of awe.

"yeah," draco confirmed, kissing down harry's chin to his neck. "but i need to hear you say it to me."

"okay," harry said, taking a deep breath and wrapping his arms around draco's back. "i love you."

draco broke into a grin so happy that harry was sure--just for a moment, that this entire affair had been a trick of draco's to lure him in and break his heart.

however, draco started kissed him all over--everywhere he could reach--harry's forehead, his earlobes, down his nose, his eyelids, his cheeks, the corners of his mouth, his lips, his neck.

"i love you," draco half-sang happily, rolling off harry so he could do a pirouette. harry couldn't help but laugh, then he drew draco back in, kissing him noisily.

"i love you," harry couldn't help but say again.

it was as if a force were pulling up the corners of harry's mouth; he couldn't stop smiling. the warmth of the feeling of utter bliss spread from his heart through his body to his fingertips.

"i love you," draco repeated, his left arm circling around harry's waist.

harry had so much more to say, to express, but he couldn't. he didn't have the right words. no matter what he said or did, it would never be close satisfactory to what he felt for draco.

the three words seemed to be the only words the two could say. they mimicked each other, saying "i love you" and kissing afterwards. it was a cycle; the process was on repeat.

harry didn't mind. he thought this was the best thing in the world, until draco leaned down to suck a hickey, leaving a very visible mark on his neck.

\--

the room of requirement wasn't supposed to have windows.

however, harry couldn't help but wish to see the snow, so the room had provided him a window with a clear view of every snowflake falling.

harry's thighs rested in draco's lap, their bodies up against each other, as draco nuzzled harry's neck.

"d'you think it's time to tell our friends? about us?" harry asked.

"let them figure it out themselves," draco replied. "my friends already know; they figured it out at the beginning of the year."

"okay, yeah," harry agreed, and permitted draco to bit his neck before licking along his collarbones, sending a shudder through his body.

"how do your friends already know?" harry said.

"oh, come on, potter," draco drawled, causing harry to frown at the use of his last name. "you gryffindors are so daft. i'm surprised the whole school doesn't know yet."

"stop calling me potter," harry whined, his eyebrows furrowing.

" _babe,_ " draco emphasised as butterflies filled harry's stomach, "you know you like it when i call you 'potter'. it turns you on."

"no, malfoy," harry refused stubbornly.

draco smirked and shook his head. "i love you?" he offered, lifting his head and snuggling closer against harry's front.

"okay," said harry reluctantly, allowing himself to burrow his head into draco's chest.

"no 'i love you too?'" draco questioned, his voice laced with fake offence.

"nope," harry replied, unwilling to lose. "i don't love you."

"hmmph."

draco shoved harry off his chest, turning and making his way to the door. despite his pace being awfully slow, there was still a gracefulness in his step that harry could never achieve.

"okay, okay!"

harry gave in, running up to draco and grabbing him from behind. "don't leave me, malfoy. i love you too."

"you'd better," draco growled. he pushed harry back onto their loveseat, ravishing his skin with his mouth.

"god," harry moaned, feeling as if the room had gotten ten times hotter. "draco."

"that's it. that's my name," murmured draco, sucking at harry's collarbones.

" _draco,_ " harry panted, bucking his clothed hips against draco's.

"potter," draco attempted to sneer, but the fondness in his voice overrode the condescending tone.

somehow, draco uttering his surname provided harry's release. he rutted his hips frantically. his head fell back, giving draco better access to his neck. in short, gasping breaths, harry slowed the movement of his grinding hips, sighing with contentment and burying his face into draco's hair.

draco raised his eyebrows, but harry could see the lust behind his arrogant gaze. "that fast, potter?"

"shut up," harry half-moaned, slapping draco on the arm.

draco snorted. "don't tell me what to do, scarhead."

"i prefer 'potter' over 'scarhead,'" harry admitted.

"too bad, scarhead."

"can we go back to calling me 'harry'?" he pleaded.

"what did i say about not telling me what to do?" draco reprimanded.

"i'm not-draco, i'm making a suggestion."

"sure, potter."

"you seem very keen on saying my surname. would you like to take it?" harry offered cheekily.

"no," draco said, affronted. "no way. if anything, you're taking mine. i'm using yours as much as possible before you drop it forever."

"fine," harry said, knowing there would be no point to argue. plus, he thought malfoy sounded quite well with his name; electricity was sent through his body each time he thought of himself being harry malfoy.

"good," draco said, licking harry's neck. "and babe? you've got a wet patch on your neck."

"that's your fault."

\--

"harry? you-you have a malfoy on your neck," ginny said, as if harry weren't aware of it already.

"oh," harry moaned. "i know. draco, stop."

this provoked draco to attack harry's neck farther.

"sorry, ginny," harry managed to choke out, as draco bit down on his collarbone.

the gryffindor portrait swung open, revealing a dishevelled seamus. his face turned slightly purple at the sight of harry and draco as he toppled into the common room.

"what? harry? malfoy? what? joke?" he stuttered.

"erm, draco," harry half-chided, his head falling back. "please?"

draco answered without lifting his head from harry's collarbone. "what do you want me to do?"

harry moaned, trying to find words. "please?"

"mate?" seamus queried. "are you and malfoy, you know, t-together?"

"er, yeah," harry said, shifting to cover up his growing boner. "but, um-" he gasped as draco ran a finger up his thigh "-please don't tell anyone, er, unless they ask. w-we want people to figure it out on their own."

"alright," seamus said, throwing his hands up and dashing up to the boys' dormitories, looking quite mortified and shocked.

"harry?"

harry had forgotten she was there. right. ginny. he should turn his attention to her, but his eyes had decided to droop closed. he uncomfortably enjoyed the sensations draco sent down his neck while trying to force himself to explain to ginny.

a few minutes later, harry finally shouted with pleasure, "draco!" before releasing in his pants. he was lucky for robes; it was embarrassing enough that ginny was watching harry getting molested by his boyfriend.

draco, of course, knew harry well enough to figure out that he had come, and finally freed harry's neck of his mouth.

draco sat back against the couch, admiring harry's flushed cheeks and slightly damp hair. if draco scrutinised through harry's glasses long enough, he could make out the visible flecks of blue in harry's dark green eyes. the heat was radiating off harry's skin, transferring warmth to draco's body.

"i guess potter's neck is no longer yours, ginevra," draco said lazily, smirking at the girl whose face was turning as red as her hair.

he turned to harry. "alright, babe?"

"i-" ginny was at a loss for words. "oh. harry, um. i guess i'm going to go? bye."

"you'd better," draco growled, "as he's _mine._ "

harry nearly laughed; he loved seeing draco being possessive, but he couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for ginny.

ginny rushed up the stairs, not daring to look back.

harry smiled fondly, rolling his eyes. "not necessary, draco."

"shut up, you dirty whore," draco said without a single trace of malice. "you just _came_ in front of ginevra the weaslette. not to mention, that was awfully quick."

harry snorted, wrapping his arms around draco.

"you make me feel," he murmured. "i can't last around you. you're too-"

he paused, trying to find the right word.

"too what?" draco prompted.

"too you," harry decided. "i love you too much."

"brat," draco declared. "you can never love someone too much. i'm sure your poor gryffindor brain won't comprehend the amount of love i have for you."

"i hate you," harry said.

"funny, just a few seconds ago, you were saying you loved me. now you hate me? how can someone change their opinion so fast?"

"i hate you," harry stated again.

"i hate you," draco replied lovingly, kissing harry's lips.

"no, i hate you more," harry argued.

"i hate you the most," draco said in the most affectionate tone.

\--

"you've got something on your neck."

"i wonder what it could possibly be, as my neck seems to be in your possession these days."

"it's a hickey, isn't it?" draco's forefinger smoothed over the red skin.

"you know it is. you're the one who gave me it," replied harry.

"damn right i did," draco said proudly, swiping his tongue over the spot.

he latched onto the upper part of harry's neck, making sure to leave a dark red bite before proceeding to trail his lips down to harry's collarbones.

harry held on to draco, messing up and rubbing the lower part of his face in his hair whilst draco feasted on him.

"mmm, i love your collarbones," draco marvelled, nuzzling his nose along the smooth skin.

"i know," harry laughed breathlessly. "you've told me multiple times."

"i'm not sorry," draco stated. "you're beautiful. i love them."

"okay," harry replied, and draco tilted his head, leaning forward and kissing him.

draco removed harry's glasses gently and used his wand to levitate them to a chair.

"i want to see your eyes," he explained, seeing harry's look of confusion.

"okay," harry repeated.

"my beautiful baby," draco murmured, pulling harry closer to him and sending sparks through harry's body. "god, look at you."

but harry didn't care about himself. he thought, if anything, draco was the most gorgeous thing on earth. harry admired his pale face and sharp jawline. he adored the colour of draco's eyes, the grey and silver that pierced him. he loved touching draco's blond hair that was quite the contrary of harry's; it was always neat, no matter what he did.

harry's lips were swollen and wet. the skin on his neck burned, yet harry craved for more from draco.

"draco," he said, trying not to sound impatient. "i want you."

so draco kissed him, a kiss full of love and passion. his arms were wrapped around harry's waist while harry's hands clenched strands of his hair.

\--

"mate, you've got something on your neck."

"huh?" harry spoke with a dazed haze, his eyes glazed over and unfocused.

"right there, harry," hermione spoke up, lightly touching the bitten-red patch on his neck. harry jolted and shivered.

"are you alright?" ron questioned, a bit frightened and concerned.

"hmm, yeah," harry murmured, picking at his sausages.

"are you sure you don't need to see madam pomfrey?"

"hermione, i'm good," harry reassured her. it was quite unconvincing, considering his reddening face, scratchy voice, and tousled hair.

"harry, mate, you look like you've been stung by a bee. on your neck. or bitten by a wolf."

"really! i'm fine!" harry protested as his voice cracked from the increased volume.

"i don't believe you," said hermione. "look at you. listen to yourself. your throat is clearly sore; you're all red. you have a cold at least."

"hermione!" harry insisted. "i don't have a cold!"

"yes you do-"

"he doesn't," said a new voice from behind them.

it was draco, and harry couldn't stop the automatic smile brought to his lips.

"daft gryffindors," draco muttered, shaking his head.

he made a great show of getting hermione and ron to move over so he could slide next to harry.

ron's jaw dropped, resembling a scared guppy.

"what's going on? mate?" he whispered.

"granger," draco said loudly, "i thought you were ravenclaw enough to figure this out. apparently, once you get into gryffindor, all you become is unbearably daft."

"draco!" harry scolded, smacking his arm. he turned to his friends.

"er, draco and i are dating," harry explained awkwardly. "we've been dating for almost a year now. and we love each other."

ron turned red.

even hermione gaped.

"come on, potter. provide a better explanation." draco directed his gaze at hermione and ron. "we should tell you about all those nights we shagged in the room of requirement."

"shut up, shut up now," harry groaned.

"how did i not know this?" hermione asked, bewildered. "have i turned-" her face looked appalled and she was close to tears " _-stupid?_ "

"draco, you've made hermione doubt her intelligence. thanks very much," harry said, glaring at draco.

draco merely shut him up with a kiss on the lips.

" _malfoy?_ " ron finally uttered.

"er, yeah," harry replied.

"why didn't you tell us, harry?" hermione asked.

"we weren't sure," draco responded. "i didn't think harry would want to stay with me. and we weren't exactly hiding it; we just never told anyone."

"strange to hear you call him harry," ron muttered.

draco shrugged and kissed the lovebite he had left on harry's neck the previous night.

harry knew most of the great hall was looking at them; there was no way draco sitting next to him would go by unnoticed. however, he only had eyes for draco, so he feasted them on him.

draco looked back with an equal amount of love before glancing at the high table to see the teachers' reactions.

dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as usual, which harry knew annoyed draco.

surprisingly, mcgonagall was handing over five sickles to the headmaster, pursing her lips. snape's face was twisted into some sort of grimace. the look of favouritism he reserved for draco was combined with the look of hatred for harry. slughorn was merrily smiling along with dumbledore.

harry finally turned his attention on the high table, his eyes fixed on hagrid. hagrid sent him a thumbs-up, his lips slightly curved but his eyes showing shock.

"i love you," harry declared, focusing on draco again.

"i love you too," draco confirmed, drawing harry into a long kiss.

draco thumbed over harry's neck, over every spot that harry had ever had something on.

but now that harry had a draco clinging to his neck, he would not ever try to get him off.

**Author's Note:**

> please review?


End file.
